vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox
Roblox is a freemium Massively Multiplayer Online game creation tool that is well known due to the games created and especially the playerbase being heavily plauged by Sturgeon's Law. Several members of Vaporwaveon & Friends are regular players of the game, sometimes unirionically enjoying games and sometimes just being themselves. Regular Players on the Vaporwaveon Discord Please only add people who are active/well known on the Vaporwaveon & Friends Discord. *Vaporwaveon *Parker *Geph *AnimooIsReal *Mr. Loser **Waluigi Notorious Games Roblox High School waiting for the bus in Roblox High School.]]Roblox High School is a roleplaying game set in a small town featuring a school as the main attraction. There are six periods in a day. The fourth is always reserved for lunch hour, but the other five are classes you'd find in an actual High School, with the schedule randomly generated. Subjects include: Math, English, P.E., Drama, Science, History, Art, Music, and Computer Lab. Other rooms in the school include: the Teacher's Lounge, the Nurse's Office, locker rooms, Principal's Office, bathrooms, Detention, and the Library that nobody ever enters. The girl bathroom is the secret hideout for the Wario Bros. Detention can be issued by a Principal with the "Enforcer's Powers," trapping the victim inside of the detention room for a set amount of time. Outside of school, there are several stores, a nightclub, sport fields, and more. Many cars are also available. The most notorious of these is the extremely broken "School Bus." I'd tell you what the car looks like but I'm pretty sure you know what a School Bus is. Since it's a School Bus, it's the largest car available for purchase. It also hosts many more seats than the other cars. It was likely meant as a way to transport many players in the game around the map, but good luck transporting more than five! Firstly, if just one person is standing on the school bus, it cannot move properly at all. Anyone can enter the bus even if it's "Locked." (Locking the bus means you cannot sit down.) It's pretty easy to be a dick and block the bus from moving in confined areas, thanks to the bus's very slow and clunky turning, and sometimes the bus accidentally gets stuck OR it spazzes out and breaks. There are two camps of people in Roblox High School. The people who seriously play the game, and the people who disrupt these roleplays. The people of the server usually fall into the latter category. Usually, they're on the "Teachers/Staff" team. Mr. Loser commonly attends classes to "teach" the students and other members just annoy the other people seriously playing the game. The game's creator has confirmed that his team is working on making a sequel to the game, creatively named "Roblox High School 2." Soro's Italian Restaurant (Currently "Soro's Island") Soro's Italian Restaurant/Island was also a popular game for the members of Vaporwaveon's Discord to troll in 2017. This game is a restaurant styled game. Let me give you the "normal" rundown of being a customer here. Firstly, you go to one of the two lines at the front of the restaurant. Then, you ask for a table from whoever's managing the line. The person behind the counter will then guide you to a table. After waiting at the table, a waiter will eventually come up to you and ask you what you want to eat. After ordering, they'll come back with your food. Very similar to a real restaurant. Hahahahaha who wants to do that in the virtual world. Members of Vaporwaveon's server trolled the restaurant. Common ways they troll is by ordering outrageous things at the front counter such as plane tickets, dancing on the tables, pretending to be waiters, and generally annoying the players trying to pretend to eat at a restaurant. Normally, some areas, such as behind the front counters and the kitchen are off limits, and entering there will teleport you to the entrance of the facility. However, when the game rebranded to "Soro's Island," there was an oversight that allowed ANYONE to stand behind the front counters and "assist" customers in finding a table. The trolls of the game abused this heavily until it was fixed. The server seems to have given up playing this game after 2017, since the restaurant has taken measures against trolls, notably a feature allowing managers to respawn trolls at the entrance, effectively rendering "Table Dancing" and hogging the front line pointless. Fashion Frenzy (Currently "Fashion Famous") Fashion Frenzy was played during Summer 2017 quite a bit, mostly by Mr. Loser, Parker, and another member of the server. In this game, you're given uhhhh I forgot the time limit to explore an area featuring many different clothing items. You have to dress up using the clothes provided in the area, and every game has a different theme. (For example, the "Red" theme, where it's encouraged to dress up in a red outfit.) Then, when the time is up, everyone takes turns walking the runway, showing off their outfit. Everyone else rates the outfit out of five stars, and whoever gets the most stars wins! If you've read the other two game entries, you wouldn't be crazy for assuming the server members do not seriously play the game. Normally, they will go for the most ridiculous outfit possible. Sometimes, they flat out go for the opposite of the theme. (An all blue outfit for the "Red" theme, for example.) Somehow, they have several victories under their belt, which may be in part due to server members almost always ranking each other five stars. One day, someone discovered you can reset your character on the runway. When you reset your character, you are instantly killed and explode into several pieces. This resulted in a few people walking the runway only to explode midway through. Nowadays, it's never played in the server, because people grew out of it. Category:Misc